


Gimme All Your Lovin'

by reilaroo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: Stiles tells Derek his favorite fantasy after their first date.





	Gimme All Your Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic, and I have never seen the show. I apologize if Stiles and Derek seem OOC. All of my knowledge of Sterek comes from tumblr and fanfiction.
> 
> In this story, Stiles is 26 and and an FBI agent. Derek is in his early 30s and use your imagination for his job; I couldn't think of a career for him and its not relevant for this story.

Stiles fumbled with his keys, trying to open his apartment door as Derek plastered himself to his back. He got the door open, and he pulled him into the apartment. He quickly locked his door and pushed Derek into it.

Derek groaned as his back hit the door but any protest he was going to make was silenced by Stiles’ lips on his. After all these years, he was finally kissing those plush, pink lips.

He kissed Derek with everything he had; he poured all his emotions into that kiss. Lust, affection, trust, and respect were communicated through his lips. He nibbled on his bottom lip and brushed his cheek against Derek’s beard before pulling away.

Derek slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips. “That was better than all my fantasies of kissing you.”

Stiles smiled. “Want to hear my favorite fantasy of you and me?”

“Yes,” he said. He nuzzled Stiles’ neck, inhaling his distinctive scent. He was positive he could identify the younger man by scent alone even if he was surrounded by millions of people. His scent called to him, made him feel safe and gave him a sense of belonging.

Stiles stepped closer and placed his hands on Derek’s hips. He kissed him softly before moving to his ear. He licked and gently tugged on the lobe with his teeth before speaking.

“My fantasy starts just like this. I have you backed up against a door or a wall. A nice role reversal from our past when you pushed me against walls all the time. I would kiss you, hard and desperate, until we were both out of breath. Then, I’d bite your neck to see if you’d wolf out on me. I’d try to get you to growl or flash your eyes at me.”

Derek moaned into his neck. He wanted Stiles to kiss him and touch him, but he also wanted him to keep talking. He ran his hand up and down his back, feeling the muscles he had acquired over the years. He wanted to see his naked body, wanted to see how different his adult body compared to the lanky body of his sixteen-year-old self.

“Now, I’d like to say that I would slowly undress you and move you to my bed, so I could properly worship you the way you deserve, but you know I’m not patient. So, I’d keep you pushed against the door and quickly drop down to my knees. I’d undo your belt and fly, then push your jeans down just enough to see if you’re wearing underwear or going commando. Since it’s my fantasy, I want to see you in tight boxer-briefs, black of course. Maybe the tip of your dick is peeking out from the top of your briefs. I’d lean in close, close my eyes and inhale deeply. I know I don’t have your werewolf sense of smell, but I bet you smell amazing. All musky, manly, and just pure Derek. I’d breathe it all in, trying to capture your smell inside me forever.”

Derek whimpered as Stiles’ words rushed over him. He could clearly picture the image he was painting with his words. He knew Stiles realized how important the sense of smell was to werewolves and the fact that he wanted his smell to be a part of him permanently aroused his wolf beyond anything he had ever experienced. He tilted his hips and pressed his hard, throbbing dick against Stiles’ thigh. He was close to begging him to make him come; he knew he was so close.

“It’s ok, Sourwolf,” he whispered. He ran soothing fingers through Derek’s hair, scratching lightly with his blunt fingernails. “Do you want me to keep talking or do you want to move to the bedroom?”

“Keep talking,” he said. He pushed his nose deeper into Stiles’ neck, allowing his scent to ground him. “What happens next?”

“I’d peel your underwear down, just enough for your dick to flop out, almost hitting me in the face. You know how clumsy I am,” he said, chuckling ruefully. “Then, I would hold your dick in my hand, getting a feel for the length and thickness. I bet it’s fucking beautiful, just like the rest of you. You’d just be starting to leak precum. There’d be a couple drops on the head, so I’d flick my tongue out and collect a drop. I’d savor it for a moment. It’d be bitter and salty but fucking perfect. Suddenly, I have a new favorite flavor and become immediately addicted.”

Derek whined and his hips began thrusting minutely against Stiles’ hip. His hands clutched his shoulder and hip, trying to pull Stiles closer to him. He felt the younger man shudder against him and his hot breath washed over his ear before he started speaking again.

“More precum would flow out of your dick and I’d use my tongue to lick away all traces of it, letting it coat my tongue before swallowing it. Then, I’d slide my lips over your dick until I could take as much of you as I could. My hand would be wrapped around the base of your dick, not squeezing but holding on as I used my mouth to pleasure you. I’d suck you in and lick all around you, bobbing my head, trying my best to fit all of you in my mouth. I’d love to deepthroat you, to feel you hit the back of my throat. I’d love to see you lose control and just use me for your pleasure.”

Derek nearly howled as he orgasmed. His trapped dick spasmed and throbbed inside his now ruined black boxer-briefs, and he could feel his jeans become wet as he kept cumming, more than he could remember cumming in a while.

Stiles pulled back slightly in shock as he felt Derek orgasming. He couldn’t believe he had just made him cum in his pants, dick untouched. He felt so incredibly turned on as he looked at him. The werewolf was slumped against the door, eyes closed and panting heavily. His face was flushed red, and his body appeared boneless.

“Holy shit, Der,” he said.

Derek smiled lazily at him. He felt good but he wanted more. He pulled Stiles closer and kissed him softly yet deeply. They kissed for several long minutes.

“Come on, let’s take this to the bedroom,” Stiles said. He linked their hands together and led Derek to his bed.

“You didn’t finish your fantasy,” Derek protested before they walked more than a few steps.

“I can finish it in my bed. The same bed I spent a lazy morning in, thinking about our date tonight,” he said with a smirk. “I might have gotten a little excited, and I might have forgotten to change the sheets. I’m sorry if they smell a little pungent.”

“You little shit,” Derek groaned. He pulled Stiles into his bedroom. He wanted to smell his arousal and cum on his sheets. He wanted to add his own and mix their scents together.

Stiles laughed. “Ok, get naked and I’ll continue my fantasy.”

Derek pulled his shirt off and started unbuckling his belt when his hands were batted away.

“Wait, dude. I want to do that,” he said as he sunk to his knees in front of Derek.

“Don’t call me dude,” he said. Stiles had removed his own shirt, so his eyes traced over the muscles he had felt in his shoulders and back. At age 26, Stiles had grown into his body and added lithe muscles because of his FBI training.

Stiles’ long fingers quickly removed his belt and opened his fly. He tugged his jeans down and the smell of Derek’s cum fully hit him. He moaned and pressed his nose into the wet spot.

“Fuck, you smell so good,” he said around another moan. “I was right; you’re wearing black boxer-briefs.”

“Please,” Derek said. He didn’t know what he was begging for, but he knew he wanted more of Stiles.

Stiles reluctantly stood up and pulled Derek to his bed. He quickly pulled his sheets and comforter down and gestured for him to sit on his bed. He knelt down again and removed Derek’s boots before tugging his jeans and underwear down his legs. He saw Derek’s dick for the first time and it was beautiful. ‘God, the things I want to do with that fucking perfect cock,’ he thought as he stared at it.

Derek noticed his lust-blown eyes and preened a little, but he was becoming impatient. His hand reached out and cupped Stiles’ cheek. “Hey, my eyes are up here, and I’m still waiting for the end of that fantasy.”

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to focus his thoughts. He stood up and removed the rest of his clothes.

“New plan,” he said. “First, I’m going to jerk off while I tell you what I want to do to you, and then, I’m going to blow you.”

Derek’s eyes had widened as he watched Stiles undressing. He whimpered when he saw Stiles’ hard dick, it was long like his fingers. He thought Stiles might be a little longer than him, but his dick was thicker. He wanted to feel it in his hands, mouth, and ass.

“Come here,” he said as he scooted up Stiles’ bed. He turned on his side and pulled Stiles into his body, spooning him from behind. “You’re going to talk while I jerk you off.”

Stiles whimpered as he felt Derek’s body surround him. He felt his newly hardened dick press against his ass and then Derek’s hand was holding his dick, slowly spreading his precum around and setting an easy up-and-down motion.

“Where was I?” he asked rhetorically. “Oh, yeah, you were fucking my mouth. Your dick would hit the back of my throat repeatedly, and I’d be moaning constantly, loving every second of it. You’d finally cum, and I would swallow every drop. I’d lick you all over, not wanting to miss a drop until you’d pull away, too sensitive and overwhelmed. Then, I’d stand up and kiss you. You would moan as you tasted yourself in my mouth. Wolfy senses going crazy because I tasted and smelled like you.”

Derek groaned and bit his neck as he increased the pace of his hand. He wanted to feel Stiles’ cum on his hand. He wanted to smell it and bring his hand up to his mouth so he could taste it.

“Then, I’d bring you to my bedroom and slowly undress you. I’d lay you out on my sheets and feast my eyes on you. You’re so beautiful, Der. You don’t know what you do to me or how often I thought of you here in my bed.”

“I know, Stiles. You’re in all of my dreams,” Derek said. He kissed along his shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to each mole he found. He had always had a fascination with Stiles’ moles, and he wanted to find every single one.

Stiles moved his hips, back onto Derek’s dick and forward into his fist. He was so close to cumming. He started talking again, hoping to inspire the werewolf to move his hand faster.

“I’d spend some time kissing you because you have the softest lips. Then, I’d work my way down your body, worshipping you with my hands and mouth. When I reached your thighs, I’d spread your legs open. I’d ignore your hard dick and suck your balls into my mouth. My hands would move to your perfect ass and tilt your hips up, so I could see all of you. Then, I’d just breathe hot air against your tight, little hole to watch it twitch. I’d look up and catch your eyes, silently asking if it was ok if I tasted you.”

“I’d beg you to put your mouth there,” Derek said, breathing heavily. “I’d be out of my mind with lust and wouldn’t care how slutty I was behaving.”

“No slut-shaming here,” Stiles tutted. He tilted his head back and looked Derek in the eye. “I will not judge you for any kinks you have. Feel free to act as slutty or demanding as you feel. You can also ask for anything you want.”

“Right now, I want you to cum,” he said with a slight growl in his voice. He firmly held Stiles’ cock and rapidly moved his fist up and down.

Stiles moaned and moved his hips faster, fucking his dick into Derek’s hand. He felt the familiar heat pool low in his abdomen, and then he was cumming. His orgasm was strong, and he felt his entire body relax into Derek’s embrace.

Derek whimpered as he felt the warmth and wetness on his fingers and as he smelt Stiles’ cum. He gently rolled him onto his back and let him come down from his high. Then, he brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers, savoring the taste.

Stiles opened his eyes and groaned as he saw Derek lying beside him, licking his fingers. He closed his eyes again and said, “You’re trying to kill me.”

He chuckled. “Nah, I’m planning on keeping you around. You still owe me a blowjob.”

“Give me a minute,” he said, “then I’ll blow your mind.”

Derek leaned over and kissed him. “Are you ever going to finish your fantasy?”

“It’s not my fault you’re so distracting,” Stiles said. He rolled over to face him. He smiled as Derek’s arm went around his waist to pull him closer.

“What happens after I give you permission to rim me?”

“I rim you, of course.”

“Stiles!”

He laughed. “Do you want more details?”

“You know I do. Don’t be an ass,” he grumbled but there was a small smile on his face.

Stiles sighed dramatically. “Fine. I guess I can tell you how I’d flick my tongue around your hole, just circling it. I’d lap at it slowly until I use my hands to spread you open, then I’d press my tongue into your hole. I’d thrust it in shallowly until I got it wet enough to go in deeper. Then, I’d pull my tongue out and start sucking on my finger, getting it nice and wet, so I could slide it inside you and start loosening you up.”

“I changed my mind. You can give me a blowjob later. I want your mouth on my ass now, and then I want you to fuck me,” Derek demanded.

“No fair! You guessed the end of my fantasy,” Stiles said. “After I rimmed you open, I was going to fuck you hard and deep. If you didn’t have werewolf healing, you’d be feeling me for a week.”

Derek rolled onto his back and pulled Stiles on top of him. “No more talking. Hurry up and fuck me.”

Stiles kissed him. He thrusted his tongue in and out of Derek’s mouth, simulating the rhythm he wanted to use in his ass. His dick was half-hard. He figured he’d be ready to fuck Derek as soon as he got him ready with his tongue and fingers.

“So bossy,” he mumbled. He sat up and leaned over to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He slithered down Derek’s body until his face was in front of his hard dick. He couldn’t resist tasting it. He licked a stripe up his cock, tracing the vein, and licking the precum beading around the head. He heard Derek gasp as he sucked the head into his mouth. A burst of bitter and salt exploded on his tongue. He moaned as he tasted the werewolf; it was even better than he had imagined. 

“So good, Stiles,” Derek said. “But I don’t want to cum until you’re inside me.”

Stiles sucked hard and internally smirked as he heard Derek’s whimper. He wanted to take his time, spend hours giving him a blowjob, bringing him to the edge over and over again until he allowed him to come. However, he was too impatient for that now. He was also sure Derek would kill him if he didn’t fuck him soon.

He pulled back and spread Derek’s legs apart. He lightly traced his opening with his thumb. Despite knowing Derek wanted this, he still casted his eyes up to the werewolf. 

Derek nodded. “Please, I want this.”

Stiles smiled and gently blew hot air against it. He used his tongue to trace the path his thumb had just taken. He flicked his tongue against his hole, loving how it fluttered around him. He loved how Derek relaxed his legs and let them fall open more. After circling around it a few more times, he gently pushed his tongue inside. He felt Derek’s natural resistance and steadily thrust his tongue shallowly inside and out. Instead of stopping, he reached up with one hand, towards Derek’s mouth.

Derek immediately knew what Stiles wanted, and he wasted no time in sucking his finger into his mouth. He lathed it with saliva, soaking it so it could easily slide into him. He felt Stiles tug his finger out of his mouth, and he released it.

Stiles took his wet finger and gently pushed it inside Derek, trying to loosen him up. He circled it around and then pushed his tongue in alongside his finger. After a couple minutes of this, he pulled both of them out. He was fully hard now and desperate to sink inside Derek’s tight and warm hole.

He picked up the lube and quickly slicked up two fingers. He looked up at him. “Are you ok?”

Derek growled. “Yes. Will you just fuck me already?”

Stiles smiled as he slid one finger inside him. He spread the lube around and then pulled out before pushing two fingers into his hole. He scissored his fingers around, stretching Derek. Then, he curled his fingers and pressed against the small lump he found. He grinned as Derek howled. He found his prostate. He alternated between lightly brushing across it and pressing firmly against it, making Derek keen with each touch.

Derek whimpered as Stiles removed his fingers. He watched as he slicked a third and fourth finger. He felt so hard, and he wanted to cum so badly. He didn’t know if he could hold out as Stiles finger-fucked him.

“Please just fuck me. I can take it,” he pleaded.

“You’re not ready,” Stiles said. “Even if you will heal, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Derek’s eyes softened at Stiles’ concern. He knew that he cared about him and here was proof that he was right to trust Stiles. He knew the younger man would never intentionally hurt him.

“Ok,” he said with a fond smile.

Stiles slid three fingers inside and it was a tight fit. He slowly thrust them in and out and circled them around, occasionally brushing up against his prostate. After he felt his hole loosen, he added the fourth finger. He watched as Derek’s hole clenched around his fingers, and he felt his dick throb. 

Derek was propped up on his elbows, watching Stiles’ face as he concentrated on moving his fingers inside his hole. He moaned as Stiles bit his lower lip. He wanted to bite that plump lip, tug it into his mouth with his teeth. As he felt his fingers push against his prostate, he keened loudly. He had had enough, and he wasn’t going to wait anymore.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he chanted. “Please, I’m ready.”

Stiles looked up and saw how wrecked Derek looked. He moaned and removed his fingers. He quickly sat up and said, “Ok, just let me get a condom.”

Derek shook his head. “No, I want to feel you. I don’t have any STD’s, and I can’t get any if you do have any. When was the last time you were tested?”

“Three months ago. I was clean and I haven’t had sex with anybody since then.”

“Good. We don’t need a condom. I want you to cum inside me.”

Stiles surged upwards and kissed Derek fervently. “Yes, I want that too. Then, when you fuck me, I want you to cum inside me. We’ll both be inside each other, a part of each other.”

Derek growled and his eyes flashed blue. It was too soon, but he already knew he wanted Stiles forever.

Stiles reached for the lube, but Derek knocked his hand away. He poured lube into his hand and quickly slicked Stiles’ dick. He thoroughly coated it until he stopped him.

“No more, dude. I’m about to cum as it is.”

“Stop calling me dude.”

“Sure thing, babe.”

Derek groaned at the endearment. He should have known Stiles would still be annoying even in the middle of sex.

Stiles placed the head of his dick at Derek’s opening. He made eye contact with him as he pushed inside. He wanted to see every expression and every flicker of emotion in his eyes. He wasn’t disappointed as he watched his eyes flutter with pleasure and his mouth open in a perfect “O” as he slid fully inside. Stiles let out a heartfelt “Fuck” as he was finally completely inside him.

He appreciated Stiles staying still and letting him adjust. He felt an incredible fullness and only a slight twinge of pain. He wrapped his legs around Stiles’ hips and the new angle made his cock brush up against his prostate. He whimpered and told Stiles it was alright to move now.

Stiles moaned as he slowly slid out of Derek. His hole was hot, wet, and tight. He never wanted to leave. He started a steady rhythm of moving in and out, keeping his thrusts slow but deep. He made sure to hit his prostate constantly.

“Harder!” Derek demanded. “Faster!”

Stiles wiped the sweat off his forehead and moved his hands under Derek’s body until he reached his shoulders. He clutched them tightly and pulled Derek’s body into his next thrust.

Derek howled and settled into Stiles’ rhythm. He used his legs to pull him deeper inside him. They pushed and pulled at each other until Stiles was pistoning into him as fast as he could. Their hips were a blur of motion, but Derek still needed more.

He had been using his hands to hold onto Stiles, one hand on his back and the other in his hair. He removed the hand that had been clenched in his hair and wriggled it between their bodies. He whimpered as he touched his hot and throbbing cock. He had barely gotten a firm hold on it when he suddenly orgasmed. He threw his head back and howled.

Stiles watched Derek intensely. He saw Derek reach for his own dick, but he was surprised he had cum that quickly. He let out a low growl, which was distinctly human, as he heard Derek’s howl. He thrust roughly into him three more times before he let himself go, and he came hard and long inside his clenching hole.

Stiles collapsed on top of Derek and released the death grip he had on his shoulders. He smiled as Derek nuzzled into his neck.

“So this was the best first date ever,” he said. “It only took us ten years to get here.”

Derek chuckled and nosed his way up Stiles’ neck. “We hadn’t even seen each other in years. We just ran into each other two weeks ago on the street.”

“I’m so glad you moved to DC,” he said as he combed his fingers through his beard. He definitely liked the beard, loving how soft and thick it felt as he curled his fingers in it.

“Me too,” he said. He kissed him lightly under the chin. He had been living in New York when a sudden job offer in Washington, D.C. was presented to him. He impulsively accepted it and moved a month ago. 

Then, two weeks ago he was walking around his neighborhood, taking in the sights and trying to find the best spots to eat and shop. He literally bumped into Stiles as the younger man exited a coffee shop. He had automatically caught him and his cup before it could spill. Then, he smelled Stiles’ distinctive scent, and he stared in shock at the young man in front of him.

Stiles had been excited to see him and offered to buy him a coffee and to sit and catch up. He couldn’t believe Derek Hale was standing in front of him. He was still gorgeous and sexy, but he also looked happy. He looked like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, and Stiles really wanted to get to know Derek as he was now.

They had talked on the phone and met for coffee two more times before Stiles asked him on a date. They had originally planned to go to dinner and a movie, but they had spent so long talking at dinner that they had missed the start of the movie. So, Stiles had invited Derek back to his apartment. As they walked back to his apartment, their shoulders bumped and their hands brushed together. They had exchanged heated glances, and they had barely refrained from touching each other until they got to Stiles’ door.

Now, Stiles mustered up the energy to pull out of Derek and flop down beside him. “I’ll get us a cloth to wipe off with in a minute.”

Derek nestled up beside him and threw an arm and leg over him. He rested his head on Stiles’ broad shoulder and said, “Stay here. It’s fine.”

“We’re going to wake up all sticky and gross in the morning,” he warned.

“So what? We’ll just get sticky and gross all over again after I fuck you as soon as we wake up.”

Stiles groaned as his dick twitched slightly. “Fine. I’m too tired to move anyway. Can you reach the covers?”

Derek whined as he had to move to reach for the sheets and comforter. He knew Stiles always ran cold. He covered them both and resumed his spot, cuddled up to Stiles. 

Stiles sleepily kissed Derek’s forehead and whispered good night. He was happy he had Derek back in his life. His life was good, but he knew it would be even better with Derek beside him.

Derek smiled softly as Stiles fell asleep. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could smell himself and Stiles on the sheets. Hopefully soon, their scents would combine into one; something so strong that he wouldn’t be able to distinguish between scents. Instead of smelling two different scents, he would only be able to smell _them._


End file.
